


伤

by UkitaEshiya



Series: 龙精小情侣的恋爱故事 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkitaEshiya/pseuds/UkitaEshiya
Summary: 敖龙男性羽和双性精灵加拉哈德之间，多少有些扭曲的恋爱故事。
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Elezen Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 龙精小情侣的恋爱故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543789
Kudos: 4





	伤

**Author's Note:**

> 初次见面的时候，并不是很快乐呢... ...  
有点英雄救美的味道了。

拉诺西亚的海风总是咸腥而温暖，比提尔卡诺和库尔札斯的风都要舒服得多。这个黑影之民来说，海都也要比他曾去过的地方包容得多。也许并不说得上包容，只是没有人会在意他这个千万外来者之一的一个精灵罢了。  
书页在阳光的反射之下有些看不清，他于是抬起头，看着海平面被太阳晃得有些刺眼，又在风的吹拂之下卷起过白的泡沫。因为昨天几个阔绰的客人，除了依旧作痛的身体和尚未消去的药效，这是他难得不需要考虑如何伺候男人的一天。他一早去市场淘了几本旧书——说实话，他好奇书店老板知不知道自己晚上的工作。好在他平日戴着眼镜的样子很难让人联想到什么不寻常的职业，顶多觉得他是个秘术师行会的学徒吧。  
昨天听到客人们的名字时，加拉哈德有些说不上的紧张。虽说那几个客人一向出手大方，对待他的方式远不算温柔。他们从来都会四五个人一起享用这个可怜的精灵，为了让他能精神充沛地被干上一夜，会给他注射过量的催情药物，闻到男性的气味就会抽泣着发情，下面的穴口被粘腻的体液打湿，柔软地邀请着入侵。从让他用嘴服侍男人的肉棒开始，又要求他用奇形怪状的玩具塞满自己的两穴，看他被充满以太的假阴茎干到浑身发抖，一边对着他的脸射精，一边笑他是个不被干就活不下去的婊子。精灵身价的一部分来自于他比男人多出的女性器官，毕竟他可以轻易地被两个男人同时操干。等玩腻了他的嘴，客人们就把他的双腿打开，露出已经被玩具操得湿软的穴口，用一根又一根的阴茎入侵着他的后穴和雌穴。他不会怀孕，却有着和女人无二的小穴，自然是满足客人们欲望的最佳工具。加拉哈德也不知道自己究竟有没有子宫，但他总能感觉自己的深处被狠狠地顶开了，滚烫的龟头试图挤进那缺口之中，把里面充满精液，连小腹也微微鼓起。客人们总说他既然有雌穴，做着被人干的工作，那就算不上什么男人。他不被允许射精，马眼被小铁棒堵住，又被恶意地揉弄茎身和阴蒂，无法解放的胀痛总是会把精灵逼哭，低声下气地求着客人们让他射出来。他们偶尔会同意他的请求，只是会在他射的同时玩弄地抽打他的臀瓣，让他在交织的快感和痛感中夹得更紧，逼得他发出夹杂着哭腔的浪叫，肉穴抽搐着吸紧里面的肉棒，接受着更多的白浊。客人们也会在精灵身上尝试新奇的玩意儿，像是东方的捆绑，邪淫的咒术，带着魔科学技术的奇怪机械。精灵总是被过量的快感折磨到到失去意识，待到客人离去后，在浑浊的精水中醒来，拖着疲惫的身子去领取昨晚的报酬。  
这次唯一不一样的，是一个加拉哈德从没见过的敖龙男性。不是其他客人邀请，他不会主动接近精灵，交合时还问茎身上的鳞片是否把他刮疼了。坚硬的龙鳞总是会把精灵的穴口刮伤，加重进出的撕裂感，把盛不住而流出的精液挂上几丝血红。他却会在加拉哈德发出呜咽时减缓进出的速度，安慰一般环住精灵的后颈，抚摸他因情欲和药物而布满潮红的皮肤。加拉哈德像是找到了疯狂之中唯一的平静，回应着敖龙的善意，磨蹭着覆满黑色龙鳞的胸口上，多少享受起了这有些温柔的性爱。他很少会对客人们有什么留恋，但精灵觉得能再见到一次敖龙的话，也算不上什么坏事。  
加拉哈德从海风中听到了什么声音，警醒地把手中的闲暇读物换成了战斗用魔法典。学者绝不是什么进攻型的职业，他只能寄希望于来者是些友善的生物，偏偏接近的魔物不是什么善茬，他很确信在黑涡团的怪物狩猎告示那里见过它的画像——那分明就是某个被悬赏的恶名精英。那群怪物猎人们没准还会说他运气好的不行， 出来晒晒太阳就能遇到猎人们找了几周的猎物，可他被残余的药效弄得还有些头疼，说不准能否完整地咏唱出一个魔炎法。做出任何反抗的手段之前，那魔物已经冲了上来，把精灵压制在地上，锐利的尖爪刺穿了左肩，扩散出满是血腥味的刺痛。粗糙的鳞片刮擦着精灵身上的布衣，在接触到皮肤的地方留下血痕。他忽然觉得这并不像是要杀死他的捕猎，更像是一种侵犯的欲求，就像是他晚上的客人们一样。  
这预感在下体的遮挡被撕碎，又被什么温热的物体抵上时得到了证实。魔物有两根过于粗大的肉棒，精灵甚至有些庆幸昨晚被操干得透彻，后穴依旧十分柔软，两穴被异族同时的侵奸激发了剩余的药效，带来了被填满的充实感和头皮发麻的快感。他自暴自弃地闭上了眼，顺从地张开双腿，用尚能移动的右手抚慰着自己的阴茎和阴蒂，让快感一点点地侵蚀他的意识，多少也缓和了被奸弄的痛苦。被刺穿的肩膀依旧在作痛，可更鲜明的感知是下体被手臂粗细异物的横冲直撞，仿佛是拳交一般，毫无怜悯之心的入侵生生挤进子宫的缺口，将那隐藏在内里的穴口一下下撞大，直到把的小腹顶出肉棒的形状。魔物不一会儿就开始对子宫内壁射出类似精水的滚烫液体，而加拉哈德也被刺激得开始射精，小穴中吐出着温热的淫液。但与人类的射精不同，这似乎只是它性交的一部分，而不是最终的结果。体型的差距使得精水很快就把加拉哈德的肚子填满，而魔物则在嘶吼中继续抽插，带出大量的浑浊液体，难以分辨究竟是谁的体液。魔物终于离开了一下精灵的后穴，合不拢的穴口立刻如同失禁一般流出浓稠的精水，可这只是为了把猎物趴过身去，屁股高高抬起，更加方便对他的入侵。为了固定住精灵的移动，他的两肩都被利爪穿透了，就连这样的剧痛也立刻被癫狂的快感压了下去。不需要任何抚慰，加拉哈德的阴茎也在不停地颤抖着射精，直到顶端流出的液体越来越稀薄，最后变为腥臊的尿水。他也许会就这么因为失血过多而死掉，或是理智被快感彻底摧毁，变成魔物生育用的卵巢。但那又会怎么样呢？  
视线忽然被温暖而血腥的液体包裹，疯狂的交合也随之停了下来。两根肉棒依旧充满着他的后穴，直到因为魔物的倒下而粗暴地从中抽离，使得精灵侧瘫在地上，浑身抽搐着开始排出体液。加拉哈德在恍惚中看到了一个人影，他不知道自己是否认识那人，只能勉强辨识出一对漆黑的龙角。

比起幽暗的房间，隔窗外穿过纱帘的阳光太过于刺眼了。加拉哈德还感觉有些昏昏沉沉的，于是用棉被把自己的头罩起来，不情愿地在被窝里发出几声烦闷的鼻音，直到耳边响起男性低沉的话语。  
“醒了？你睡了差不多一天了。”  
加拉哈德吓得一下子坐了起来，在拉扯到伤口时发出了一声呻吟。他的左眼似乎被纱布蒙住了，一只眼睛所看到的空间有些单薄，但不难看出这里不是他那间破破烂烂的小阁楼房，而是一间收拾整齐的公寓里。他身上除了被染红的绷带外一丝不挂，想必也是这样的，毕竟衣服早就被魔物撕成烂布条了。他看向方才发话的男人，认出他后，心里有了一丝莫名的安慰。  
是那天晚上的敖龙。  
他在一旁的椅子上擦拭着手中的大剑，听到床上的摩擦声，方才抬起头发了话。  
加拉哈德一时不知道是该先向他打个招呼，还是先向他感谢救命之恩，可他连对方的名字都不知道。看他有些发呆的样子，敖龙也不说话，回过身去拿起了什么东西，放在了床头。加拉哈德一看，是自己的魔法典和旧书。这堆书本应该满是血污，看来是被魔法清理过了，干干净净的。他小声地说了谢谢，又问起对方的名字。  
”羽。我的名字。“在这简短的回答后，房间又回归了一片寂静。  
为了掩盖这样的尴尬，加拉哈德只好拿起一本自己的书，装作在检查书页状态的样子，悄悄打量着敖龙，期待他先说些什么。正在保养武器的男人却丝毫没有着急的意思，不紧不慢地把剑锋打磨得光亮，终于放下大剑，起身离开了房间，又端回来了某种白汤和面包。  
“啊，抱歉，我不是很想吃东西… …”这话不单纯是礼貌的推辞，因为加拉哈德确实太累了，累到有些反胃。他很确信羽已经帮他清理了身体，被操弄到涨大的小腹也平缓了下去，留下他腰肢纤细的线条，可他有肚子里依旧被填满了精液的错觉，只会让他更加反胃的错觉。他以身体交易为生这么久，内里还是有些抗拒把精液留在体内。那种黏黏腻腻的感觉会为这个淫荡的身体带来性高潮，却也会一直提醒精灵他究竟有多么下贱，被多少人买作过妓女去泄欲。  
“吃点东西才能恢复。”羽说着，掰下了一块面包，沾了些白汤，递到了精灵嘴边。加拉哈德不想拒绝这个人的好意，只好张嘴吃下了食物，好在吸入了汤汁的面包十分柔软，在口中绽放着鱼的鲜香。羽见他没有拒绝，继续给他喂起了面包和汤，待到一碗鱼汤下肚，便用手把精灵嘴角的食物残渣擦掉，回身收拾起了盘子，又嘱咐这个伤员好好休息，表示在伤好前会照料他一段时间。虽然有种诡异的亲昵感——也是该诡异，他们除去一次性交易和救命之恩，中间丝毫不存在什么别的情感，但精灵确实意外地享受这种被照顾的感觉。  
这样的生活，或许也不错。

**Author's Note:**

> 还在整理阶段，所以章节分割会有些混乱... ...以后会把章节按顺序整理好吧。  
目前是属于想到哪里写哪里的状态，以后会加入正篇的剧情现在看起来有点像是番外，但是迟早会整理进去的。


End file.
